


Right Here, Right Now

by somethingfamiliar



Series: Treacle Tart & Green Apples [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Intense, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Draco Malfoy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingfamiliar/pseuds/somethingfamiliar
Summary: Things get steamy during Heat...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Treacle Tart & Green Apples [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1001160
Comments: 9
Kudos: 369





	Right Here, Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> This... this is dirty... please don't cancel me ~_-

[CLICK FOR MORE](https://twitter.com/kiesdaya/status/1265782360252887040?s=20)

It wasn’t long after Christmas that Draco got another letter from the Ministry of Magic- something about wanting to show wholesomeness in the community of the Wizarding World. It wasn’t the first time Harry had found various versions of the same letter scattered throughout the Manor, but this time, he decided Draco needed confronting about it.

Over breakfast was when Harry decided to bring it up. Their Heats would start in less than two weeks and he knew that Draco would be too filled with lust to keep his mind straight if he pushed it back any further.

“S-so, the letters?” Harry questioned, internally cringing at the way he’d brought up the topic. If Hermione were here she’d probably have rolled her eyes and left the room.

“The letters?” Draco replied in confusion, chewing on his toast and silently summoning the spoon Teddy had thrown across the table.

“The Ministry letters.” Harry tried again, feeling like they were going to get nowhere in this discussion if he kept this up. Draco froze for a fraction of a second and put his toast on his plate, straightening himself out as he tried to look occupied with Teddy.

“Well? What about them?” Draco asked, a little too coldly. He knew he was being blunt with Harry and he would likely acknowledge and regret it later, but this wasn’t something he wanted to talk about.

“Will you see them? The Ministry, I mean.” Harry mumbled, swiping his fingertips into the excess jam strewn across the plate. Draco tensed up and finally brought his full attention to Harry,

“Why should I? They want me there to tick a box not to be an asset to their team. I no longer owe them anything.” Draco looked down again, shifting awkwardly and turning back to Teddy. He thought Harry must understand what he meant, hoping that was the end to the conversation.

And it was, until Harry received a letter from the Ministry, bold cursive writing that looped a little too excessively. Draco sat in the study, scribbling something down at an alarming pace, Teddy giggling at the charms Draco had summoned to follow him around the room.

“Draco, are you busy?” Harry asked, restlessly shifting on his feet. He always got this way when their Heat was nearing and Draco could sense it, even when Harry was across the Manor from him. 

“I was, but your relentless wriggling has become an irritating distraction.” He replied, looking over his reading glasses in disapproval, “What is it?” Harry watched as he leaned back in the armchair, taking his glasses off and crossing his arms to focus his attention on Harry.

“I wanted to talk.” Harry said shortly, making Draco raise an eyebrow in question as if he were mocking Harry’s incredible sentence skills.

“Okay, what now?” Draco pressed, watching as Harry leant against his desk, studying everything but Draco’s expression.

“I got a letter from the ministry,” And Harry didn’t need to look up to know Draco had rolled his eyes, “They want me to try and encourage you to take the job.” Draco huffed out a short laugh.

“Ah, and I bet they also said not to tell me that you were doing it, didn’t they?” Draco questioned, knowing the way the Ministry worked. Harry nodded awkwardly, “So why are you telling me?” Draco continued, genuinely wondering, Harry was never one to break _too_ many rules. Well that wasn’t _completely_ true. He watched Harry shrug, reaching his back pocket to pull the letter out.

“Look, Draco, I’m not going to ‘encourage’ you or push you because you’re stubborn and I don’t have the energy,” He paused, Draco frowning at him with annoyance, “But you’re good at Potions and that’s the department they want you for. They know we’re mated which means you’ll get allocated time off for Heats and you might even get to work with Hermione sometimes. I want you to do it because you want to, not because I said so. Just think about it, okay?” Harry sighed and placed the letter on his desk, Draco looked up at him now. He nodded once and leant forward in his chair. Harry tried to keep his eyes occupied on anything but the strain of fabric across Draco’s broad, toned chest. He couldn’t tell if it were the nearing Rut or just a good old dose of teenage lust.

“Fuck, why won’t they pick up?” Harry murmured to himself in panic as he heard Draco needily whining from the next room. Draco’s Heat had hit earlier than expected and Teddy was still in the house. The floo call had been ringing for what seemed like an hour, it had barely been a few minutes. Luna’s face finally came into view and Harry breathed a sigh as she smiled at him through the fire call.

“Luna, can you take Teddy? Draco’s gone into Heat early a-and-” Harry was cut off by Luna ending the call and suddenly apparating beside him. “I haven’t even packed a bag.” Harry rushed out, picking Teddy up and handing him to Luna. She smiled and shook her head at him,

“It’s fine, we can transfigure things. Hermione couldn’t answer because she’s sick, but we can handle Teddy as well. George was getting bored anyway.” She smiled again and stepped closer to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder and bidding him farewell before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke. Harry stayed a moment longer before rushing out of his room and into Draco’s, only to find the room empty. He’d left Draco on the bed in his room, he was sure of that, but how could he have left without Harry noticing. The Manor was empty for the first time, Teddy now with Luna and Narcissa being in St Mungo’s for the month. Draco could be _anywhere_. He began down the hallway, smelling Draco’s scent stronger, but nowhere to be seen.

“Draco, where are you?” Harry called out, wondering if he’d even hear him. A thought crossed his mind, suddenly thinking Draco might have left the Manor altogether, but he was sure Draco still had half a mind. Silence came as an answer and he turned the corner to make his way to Draco’s office in the South Wing. He could hear him now, smell his scent like a cologne on his collar and could feel his own Rut barely beginning.

“H-Harry-” Draco whined from his armchair and Harry was suddenly wide-eyed in awe and disbelief, rushing into the room. Draco was strewn across the chair, legs parted with a hand between his thighs, stroking his cock slowly. It looked as though he’d tried to get his clothes off, but had given up at the skinny jeans as they hung limply at his thighs. Harry stared for a moment, holding the eye contact as Draco whipped his head back and moaned loudly at a particular twist of his hand over his cock. Harry would have to remember that movement. 

“Dra-Draco, we should go back to your bedroom.” Harry stuttered out, watching as Draco’s eyes became pleading and he knew one of them needed to stay vaguely conscious until they were back to a bedroom. It wasn’t like they didn’t have the whole manor, but he’d much rather remember where he needed to clean, than cumming over a curtain in the North Wing and Narcissa finding it.

“No- Harry- here.” Draco paused, lowering his eyes only to flick them back up to Harry’s with a new surge of lust, “I want you to fuck me _here_.” Harry swallowed thickly, keeping his feet rooted to the carpet for a beat longer before he let the Alpha in him take over. There really was no reason for them to go back to their bedroom if the Manor was empty and, besides, what Draco wanted, Draco very usually got.

“You want me to fuck you here?” Harry raised an eyebrow, the confidence from his Alpha suddenly coming in waves, “And how does that fantasy pan out?” He was teasing, but it was completely worth it to see the way Draco’s body reacted. The way his lean figure tensed and shivered at the growl of Harry’s voice, or maybe it was the devilish way Harry was looking at him. 

“Harry, _please_ ,” Draco begged, sinking deeper into the fabric as he reached beneath himself to swipe at the build up of slick he’d already produced, “Touch me and I’ll tell you.” Harry crossed his arms over his chest and huffed out a laugh, it was taunting and Draco was sure he’d never experienced such a long 15 seconds in his entire life.

“No, Draco, you don’t get to make the rules. You know that, baby.” And Harry knew damn well that the pet-name destroyed Draco over and over again. Harry knew exactly what cards to play and when to play them and right now he was playing an impeccable delay-tactic.

“Wh-what do you want me to do? I’ll do anything, Alpha.” Draco whined and the conscious part of his mind was applauding him because he knew that two could play at this game and if that meant calling Harry the name that made his knees weak, that is exactly what he’d do to win.

“My darling, did you already forget the question?” Harry hummed, cocking his head and taking several steps closer, watching Draco’s eyes light up, “I asked how that filthy fantasy of me fucking you in this room would pan out. So tell me, Draco, in your little fantasy, how did we end up here?” Harry had reached out his index finger, pushing the blond locks back from Draco’s face to expose the flush high on his cheekbones. He delighted in the way his Omega whimpered at the mere proximity.

“Y-you,” He gasped suddenly as Harry trailed a hand down his chest, “You being unrelenting-” Draco could barely manage those words as he felt warm breath skimming his neck and jawline.

“Go on.” Harry prompted, now standing above him and trailing his fingers over the pale skin, pulled taut across his Omega’s toned shoulders.

“Y-you’d used me for, what s-seemed like, forever. My Heat was ending and I’d come here to write something down, but you were still in Rut-” Draco cut off with a moan as Harry tugged his left nipple between his teeth, looking up for Draco to continue, “I-I was tired, but I didn’t mind when you came up behind me and pushed my face against the desk and fucked me from behind.” It surprised them both at how steady Draco’s voice sounded throughout his last sentence and Harry pulled back, his Rut fully hitting him as he caught Draco’s lips in his own. 

“Mhm, and you want that?” Harry whispered as they parted for a moment, moving to mark Draco’s clean neck as he awaited a response. He felt the vibrations of a moan as he nipped along Draco’s jugular,

“Mm, yes-yes, Harry.” He didn’t recognise his own voice, but that didn’t matter because Harry was pulling him to his feet and peeling his jeans off and pushing everything off the desk.

“Well, you’ve been particularly good this month. So, what my Omega wants, my Omega gets.” His voice was low and gravelly and Draco wasn’t even sure he’d heard any of the words Harry had uttered, especially as he'd been preoccupied with subtly trying to find a way to touch himself. With a flick of his wrist, Harry was summoning a tie from somewhere behind Draco and wordlessly transfiguring it into a collar. Draco’s breath had caught in his throat and it was impossible to look away now.

“How about this?” Harry questioned, horribly slowly, as he held up the ivy green, leather collar. It was the darkest green Harry could manage and Draco was sure he’d chosen the colour on purpose. He nodded at Harry eagerly, reaching out his hands only for Harry to flutter his fingers, a translucent thread tying both wrists together.

“Yes, Alpha, yes _please_.” Draco whined, eyes widening as Harry fastened the collar around the length of his neck. His movements were quick and suddenly Draco was gasping as the cold, polished wood hit his bare chest, freezing him for a moment before he heard a click of a leash fastening at his neck, bringing him back to reality. Having his hands tied in front of him was all part of Harry’s plan and Draco could see now that he didn’t have a chance to thrash against the desk, to tease Harry or touch himself. The presence behind him suddenly felt far away and the leather of the leash lay limp against his spine, resting gently between the curve of his ass and his lower back.

“You would never understand the beauty I see in you.” Harry whispered, stepping back to take a look at his handy work, walking to the front of the desk to see Draco’s head resting against his forearms, “Was this how you wanted it?” Draco flinched a little as Harry leant down to tip his head up, meeting his eyes in a heated gaze. 

“It-it’s better than what I wanted.” Draco stuttered out, pupils blown wide and full of lust. Harry was very good at buying useless time, but scrutinising and watching from afar seemed to be in the top ten of his talents. 

“Ah, really?” Harry replied deviously, crossing an arm over his chest and propping his chin on his hand, making slow circles around the desk and stopping back where he started. 

“So much better.” Draco hummed out, shifting his hips the slightest bit, trying in earnest to get some sort of friction against his cock. Harry mockingly laughed at the movement and reached a hand out to pull at the leash, watching in awe as Draco’s back arched beautifully.

“That was naughty. Are you really that desperate?” Harry murmured into his Omega’s ear, watching as Draco balanced himself on his bound fists, ass pushed at an uncomfortable angle against the edge of the desk. The blond flash of hair caught Harry’s attention as he nodded reverently. Draco didn’t dare look around when he heard the sound of a belt buckle, feeling the loosened grip on his leash he was sure this meant Harry had given in, but nothing came after that. He could feel Harry staring, but not doing anything and he was becoming irritated. He’d gone into Heat first, he shouldn’t be waiting, he should be getting fucked senseless and keening under Harry’s touch, not his gaze.

“Harry, come on I waited, _please hurry up_ .” Draco murmured, leaning down against the desk as he pushed his ass back in Harry’s direction. He could almost _hear_ Harry smirking,

“Why? Did you want this to be quick, Draco? Did you want me to fuck you straight away and leave you begging for more? Is that it?” Harry asked, slowly leaning over Draco’s body, entrapping him between the polished ebony and his chest, whispering low against the shell of his ear. It really was quite a question, because that is _exactly_ what Draco had wanted, but he knew that was the wrong answer, after all, he still had half a mind when in Heat.

“I-I just want _you_ , Harry. I want you to fuck me and knot me and do it all over again, please, _please_.” Draco was crude, he knew it and so did Harry, but he’d never expected himself to admit these things. Harry trailed his index finger down his back, along the curve of his ass and pressing firmly against his pulsing heat. Draco writhed against the desk, groaning out at the contact and pushing back with need, but Harry wasn’t complying just yet. 

“Well, you’re lucky I’m feeling kind today.” Harry rushed out, pushing two fingers deep past Draco’s rim and plunging through slick as he watched his Omega’s hips stutter. He was sure he heard Draco sob, but it could easily just have been in his mind, he was too far gone to notice. 

“Ah! H- _Harry_ , oh god!” Draco whined out and Harry was sure to hear it that time. He pulled his fingers away again and Draco was wiggling his hips like this would bring back the touch, but he was only met with the sound of rustling fabric, guessing Harry was removing the remainder of his clothes.

“Can you do three fingers already?” Harry questioned, knowing full-well that Draco could, watching as his rim fluttered, muscle tensing and relaxing in desperation. Draco hummed and Harry was quick to place three fingers at his entrance, noticing how the Omega had pushed up on his tiptoes to part his legs for Harry, it was mesmerising. Draco shivered as Harry ran his fingers over the muscle, collecting slick on his fingers and pushing into him at an agonisingly slow rate, it was nowhere near enough and all too soon, he was desperate for more. 

“Harry, please just give me yo-your cock already!” Draco whined out, Harry realising how loud his voice sounded in the quiet of the room. He must already be close. 

“No,” Harry paused, pulling his fingers away as he gripped at Draco’s ass with both hands, “You can cum from my tongue first.” And in that moment Draco was sure this would be the longest Heat of his life. Harry _was_ unrelenting. He pushed back, moaning out as he felt Harry’s breath fan over his skin.

“Oh god, yes,” Draco whined, expecting Harry to reach down and jerk his hand in tandem with his tongue, but he was only met with Harry’s tongue, suddenly realising that he had no intentions of touching him at all. He was to cum from merely being eaten out. A shiver ran down his back as he felt the wet warmth of Harry’s tongue along the top of his rim.

“Only my tongue.” Harry pulled back, confirming Draco’s thoughts and he was letting out a shaky breath in response, thrashing his head from side-to-side against his forearms on the desk. 

“I c-can’t, Harry, I-I need _more_ . I went into Heat first, I need you to tou-” Draco was arguing and he knew Harry wouldn’t let him get away with it, but in some ways he loved that. He wanted a _punishment_ not a denial of an orgasm, but he hadn’t really thought that far ahead.

“If you’re arguing, you won’t be cumming at all, Little Omega.” Harry said, pulling back to grip at the leash harshly. Draco’s stomach bottomed out as he clenched his jaw to stop from snapping back at Harry, distracted with the way the collar was digging into his windpipe, cutting off his air supply by a little. 

“I-I’m sorry, Alpha. I’ll be good, I promise.” Draco mumbled, against his will. Harry smirked, diving back down to tongue at his soft heat. His eyes were filled with lust and Harry didn’t miss the way his ass seemed to curve perfectly against him, it was too good to be true. It wasn’t long before Harry was tongue-fucking him, Draco scrabbling against the polished wood, the leash falling against his biceps as his body jolted.

“I- Harry- _I’m going to come._ ” And Harry was sure he was if his clenching ass was anything to go by. Draco’s hips pushed up further and Harry was harshly pushing him back to the solid wood with one strong hand. It was that split moment that Harry remembered the despair he’d felt when Draco had walked into the room during his first Heat. He was sure that Draco wouldn’t let him come, but he did and Harry was surprised that the slick-tongued-Slytherin had done anything remotely nice for him. Maybe that was just a pathetic excuse to let Draco have what he’d wanted and begged so beautifully for, but Harry didn’t care. Draco was becoming more and more of the person Harry had wanted to fall in love with and Harry wanted to give him everything. It was only when Draco ground his hips back against Harry’s face that he realised he’d been lost in thought for a moment too long. He switched his gaze down for a moment as Draco’s body gave a notorious shudder, his orgasm hitting him with force. He sped up the movements of his tongue and sucked hard on the tender muscle until he felt Draco’s legs buckle, only then being supported by the desk did he pull away and kiss up his spine.

“Y-you let me cum?” Draco muttered between short breaths. Harry pulled back and smoothed his hands down Draco’s sides, flicking his wrist to untie the ropes around Draco’s hands and vanishing the leash. 

“Well, you were good for me, Draco.” Harry responded shortly, trying to hide the sudden shift in his personality. The room fell silent for a moment as the Heat subsided and Harry realised he hadn’t even cum. This was another sign that his Rut hadn’t fully started, but he knew it wouldn’t be long to wait.

The second day brought Harry’s Rut with it and the sound of Draco’s cries echoing through the South Wing. As much as he hated to admit it, Draco had incredible stamina and Harry could barely keep up when he wasn’t in Rut. It was lucky his own Rut only came a day later.

“Harry, I want to make you feel good too.” Draco uttered, desperately trying to catch his breath as he spoke. Harry looked down at him from their place on the floor and smirked,

“Hm, well what do you have in mind?” Harry teased, letting his guard down for a moment as his cock took charge of his actions. Draco took advantage of the moment and flipped them over, Harry’s naked back hitting the carpet as Draco straddled him. The room reeked of sex and pheromones and Harry was starting to think the windows would mist up soon. Draco ground his hips down, bare cocks brushing against one another, making them both gasp out quietly. Harry had merely used his mouth and fingers on Draco so far and he knew that soon enough that wouldn’t be enough. Much to Draco’s annoyance Harry hadn’t even fucked him when he had him bent over the desk, but he was sure there would be plenty of other opportunities.

“What if,” Draco paused, cocking his head as he leant down to kiss Harry's sternum, “What if I sucked you off?” Harry raised an eyebrow, because Draco said this as if it were something they hadn’t done a million times. Harry opened his mouth to question it, only for Draco to cut in, “Whilst I have a vibrator in me.” Harry leant back and suddenly understood. He licked his lips and stared up at Draco, giving him a look that showed who was really in control. Harry didn’t need to say anything for Draco to begin summoning the toys from his room, “And you get to control it.” Draco added, handing Harry the remote before he reached between his legs and pressed the vibrator against himself. Harry sat up and stopped him, reaching down to take the toy from him and turn his body so he had his Omega’s ass in front of him. 

“Let me do it.” He spoke low, running his fingers over Draco’s entrance and watching his reaction with interest. Harry pressed the vibrator against his rim, carefully parting his thighs to slowly edge further into him. Draco groaned out, arms shaking under his weight.

“More,” He whined out, knowing Harry would tease him. Draco tried pushing his hips back, but Harry had expected as much and already held a firm hand on his hips.

“Not yet,” Harry replied, watching his rim as it stretched around the toy he was pressing into him, “Just wait.” Draco huffed out a long breath and tried to relax as Harry clicked the vibrator onto the first setting, edging it in a little further. This was the first thing, other than his fingers and tongue, that Draco had had in his ass for the past month and Harry was going to make it last. It wasn’t long before Harry got bored of teasing and Draco had managed to take the vibrator to the very base, whining and crying out and Harry wondered if he even remembered the initial agreement. Harry shuffled behind him, making Draco fall to his elbows as Harry clicked the setting up.

“H-Harry, I wanted to he-help you- _Ah, fuck-_ ” Draco whined out, thighs shaking irrationally as Harry leant back on his hands to scrutinise his handiwork. He’d never tire of seeing Draco like this.

“Can you move?” Harry asked, running his thumbs down the backs of Draco’s thighs and watching as he nodded his response, “Good, then turn around for me.” He watched as Draco carefully pulled himself onto his knees and turned to face Harry, sitting diligently, waiting patiently. Harry nodded once and got to his feet, the vibe remote clutched in his hand.

“Good boy.” Harry said shortly, gesturing for Draco to begin his slow torture. And Draco did, slowly licking around the crown of his cock as if it wasn’t something so filthily sinful. He was quick to clutch at Harry’s thighs, taking as much of him as he could manage and then going further. Harry threw his head back and groaned out, long and low, reaching down to clutch at Draco’s hair and up the setting on the vibrator.

“ _Ah! Oh god, Harry!_ ” Draco cried, pulling away from Harry as he dropped his head, trying to compose himself once again. Harry barely held back a smirk as Draco continued teasing Harry’s cock. He was never one to bring Harry to release fast, but that was the way the both of them were. It was stubborn and stupid, but they never questioned it, they teased and scratched and bit until one of them gave in and right now Draco was frantic. He had a vibrator on the third highest setting up his ass and his mind was a complete fog, but he didn’t want to be the one giving in this time. The room seemed to be spinning and Draco wasn’t once complaining at the consistent thrusts of Harry’s hips into his mouth. Draco was good like that. He took more than he could handle and then some more, Harry knew that all too well.

On the third day, Draco crawled out of the study, leaving Harry asleep, sure that he wouldn’t have much time until he awoke again. His mouth was desperately dry and he was sure he looked worse than Harry did after the Triwizard Tournament. He could barely walk, after being fucked four consecutive times and not moving more than 2 feet in the past 72 hours. Casting cleaning charms over the room before he left, he covered himself in a sheet and made his way towards the kitchens. It was strangely quiet without Teddy in the Manor and he had a sudden pang of guilt, for how it would be for the rest of Teddy’s life. He’d be handed to friends every week of every month and come back to live with Draco and Harry inbetween. He wondered if it was really okay for a child to grow up like that, but brushed the thought away, for at least Teddy had people he knew loved him. When he finally found the strength, he pulled himself to his feet, stretching out his limbs and shaking away pins-and-needles. He found himself in the Manor’s entrance hall not too far from the kitchens and he was sure the House Elves would find him something to eat and drink, but the cold hallway suddenly felt as if it had another person’s presence and Draco spun around, clutching the sheet around his shoulders to find Harry in the corridor to the West Wing. For a split moment Draco was scared and he hated having to admit that, but Harry must’ve been able to sense it through the bond. 

“Draco.” Harry said shortly and Draco was suddenly aware of how deep his voice was. He hadn’t woken to Draco beside him. He was jealous and angry and Draco knew it was a mistake to have left him. His Heat having subsided for a few minutes, he hadn’t even thought of how Harry might be when he woke up.

“I-I was going to find something to eat-” Draco began only for Harry to cut him off with a harsh kiss. He’d crossed the hall in a flash and now had Draco pushed up against a pillar cornering the hallways off from the entrance hall.

“You left me.” Harry growled, between harsh kisses, tearing the blanket that covered Draco’s body in two. Draco watched it fall to the floor and gasped at the sudden pressure Harry’s hand had against his cock. He wanted to tell Harry that he hadn’t meant to leave him and that there was no reason to be jealous or angry, but his mind was slipping from any conscious thoughts and his Omega façadé was crawling back to him. Harry swung the both of them around, pinning Draco’s hips against the long entrance hall table as their naked bodies brushed against one another.

“H-Harry! _Ah-_ ” Draco moaned out, reaching between them to grip at his now throbbing cock. Harry was quick to pin his arms back behind him, pushing him up onto the table and parting his legs that dangled from the end. Draco lost his last bit of restraint at the feeling of Harry’s tongue- especially when it was sucking at his entrance with such intensity that he thought this alone might make him cum. His head fell back against the dark wood, accentuating his pale features with a wild contrast that made Harry stare a moment longer. Draco was losing himself, fading in and out of his Omega instincts and not once wanting to fight it. His back arched upwards as Harry continued his assault and Draco was seriously trying to remember if this was supposed to be a punishment or not.

“Draco,” Harry pulled back, slick and saliva dripping down his chin as he spoke harshly, “You _left_ me.” He repeated the statement as if it were something punishable by death and Draco couldn’t remember how to think properly, let alone form a sentence.

“I-I’m sorry, I was just hun- _AH!”_ Draco cut himself off as Harry suddenly gripped harshly at the base of his cock, pushing his legs further apart for him to climb onto the table and sit between them. 

“You _never_ leave me, Omega.” Harry growled out and if Draco wasn’t already hard he definitely was by now. He scrambled against the polished wood, trying to grasp onto anything that might help keep him grounded, because suddenly Harry’s tongue was sucking the slick from him at a pace that he was pretty sure was inhuman.

“I didn’t me-mean to- _AH! Harry!_ \- please just, f-fuck me.” Draco already sounded wrecked and as Harry continued his ministrations, Draco contemplated as to whether he’d just heard Harry scoff at him. He whimpered at the loss of contact, legs splayed further apart than he was even aware of.

“You want me to fuck you? After leaving me, you think I’ll let you down easy?” He paused, leaning back on his knees and lightly sliding his hands down Draco’s legs, “Baby, I really thought you knew me.” Draco hissed in a breath and his head began to spin as he watched Harry summon an umbrella from the coat rack, transfiguring it into a black toy. Draco was sure he was going to pass out. 

“H-Harry,” Draco hitched a breath as he looked up at him, the toy hanging dumbly from his hands, “Harry I can’t manage that.” And with another look at it, Draco was sure he couldn’t take the toy. The length, the thickness, there was no way he could-

“Yes you can, Draco. Besides, there’s always a first for everything.” Harry murmured and something dark glittered in his eyes, gone as soon as Draco had spotted it. He breathed slowly, looking up at the dildo again to examine it. Harry had transfigured the toy to maybe as long and thick as Harry’s ropey, muscled forearms. Harry started with three fingers, taking advantage of Draco’s absent mind as he pushed past the rim, scissoring the already loosened muscles with a firm hand.

“A-Alpha, I won’t last.” Draco whined, his head hitting back against the table with an echoing _thump_. He watched Harry eye him carefully, giving him a look that meant he wouldn’t live to see morning light if he so much as thought of cumming before Harry had given him permission. A yelp ripped through Draco’s body as Harry pushed in a fourth finger, thrusting a lot faster and harder than before. He was being nice before, but he had no reason to be now. Draco began arching off the solid table beneath him as Harry gathered the slick around all four fingers and pressed in harder, reaching Draco’s prostate without a struggle. He continued for a while before he felt Draco relax pathetically against the table. He groaned out, scrabbling, once again, at the polished wood, 

“ _Ah_ , please!” Draco managed pathetically, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as Harry pressed deeper, suddenly pulling out with a smirk and licking his slick-covered hand. 

“Ready, baby? Are you going to impress me?” Harry growled, pressing the toy to his hole, watching as Draco nodded frantically, helplessly.

“ _Ah- oh god!_ ” Draco moaned, his voice wrecked and broken as Harry pressed the dildo in, inch by inch. Without realising, Draco was reaching down, grabbing at the dildo to press it in further, knowing his limits for once. Harry smirked above him, pulling himself up onto the table to straddle Draco’s face, pressing his cock to Draco’s lips.

“Are you going to be good?” Harry whispered harshly, pushing his cock past Draco’s lips, watching as his eyes watered, the further he pushed in. Draco nodded slowly, moaning around Harry as he hit his prostate with the toy he had gripped in his hand between his legs. His hips were bucking involuntarily, tears slipping from his eyes as Harry fucked his throat, slowly, but steadily. Harry pulled back a little as he felt Draco’s throat contract, realising he hadn’t moved for a moment and was causing Draco to gag as he looked over his shoulder to see Draco’s progress with the dildo.

“Look at you, baby. Can you take a little more? You’re so close to taking that toy whole.” Harry whispered sensically, rolling his hips against Draco’s face and making him cry out around the mouth full of cock. He watched a moment longer as Draco tried and failed to press the toy any further, pulling out of Draco’s mouth, leaving him panting for a moment, only to switch their positions so Draco was laying on the Mahogany, head tipping off the table as he gripped the dildo weakly. Harry smirked quietly, coming to stand at his head, sliding his cock down Draco’s throat again, letting him pump the rest in one hand as he felt Harry’s cock throb against his tongue, knot swelling obscenely.

“You can take it, Draco.” He heard Harry murmur, leaning over his body as gripped onto Draco’s thighs, taking the toy into his hands and pulling it out a little to watch his rim catch against the silicone as he slowly fucked him. He finally began pushing back in, Draco managing more of his cock and more of the dildo at the same time. Harry felt him groan again as he pushed the dildo further than before, watching the toy fill out his stomach, making it bulge slightly as he pushed on. Draco pulled back from Harry’s cock, breathless and sobbing,

“H-Harry, a-a little more- f-feels good.” Draco gasped, relaxing himself as Harry pushed a little firmer against his hole, watching as the toy was swallowed so mercilessly. 

“So good, baby, you’re doing so good. Almost there, just keep your mouth occupied.” Harry replied, circling his hips and groaning when Draco licked a stripe up to the tip, paying close attention to Harry’s voice. The warmth around Harry’s cock was making him jittery and he knew he’d cum soon, he knew he needed to speed this up. He began slowly pumping the toy into Draco’s entrance, then pulling away and dragging the toy from inside him.

“ _Ah no!_ Please, Alpha, please!” Draco was babbling, incoherent and half-drowning in lust. Harry smirked and pulled his body back onto the table, tossing the toy behind them as he manhandled Draco onto his hands and knees, sitting back on his heels behind him,

“Are you ready, baby?” Harry asked, dragging his index finger along Draco’s spine and staring hungrily at his clenching entrance. Draco nodded, a muffled moan falling from his lips as he wriggled beneath Harry’s body,

“Yes, _yes_ , please!” He whined and Harry could hear the hint of a sob in his voice, smirking and pressing his tip to Draco’s hole, then pushing all the way in. He could almost feel himself losing it from the very sounds Draco was emitting, the way he sounded so desperate and needy and _helpless_. He waited a moment, not really needing to allow time for Draco to adjust, then pulled back and began roughly fucking into him, making Draco fall to his elbows, clenching around him.

“ _Fuck! Yes_ , Alpha! _Oh god!”_ Draco whined, voice cracking from the abuse his throat had taken, but Harry couldn’t think of a better sound. His hips were relentless and Draco was trying his best to keep himself up on his elbows, head falling whenever Harry hit his prostate. A sudden thought crossed Draco’s mind and he wondered if any of the other Death Eater’s or Doctor’s from St. Mungo’s still had the Ward entry codes to the manor. He wondered what it’d be like to be caught and for a moment he stared at the oak doors ahead of him, the idea flipping something inside of him. _Maybe he wanted to be caught_. Harry reached forward, to grip Draco’s shoulder, hips stuttering on every other thrust as he felt his knot growing within Draco’s walls. He made to pull out like he had every other time, but suddenly Draco was meeting every thrust and chasing his hips when Harry tried to pull back.

“Please, _please,_ Alpha! _Kn-knot me, please!_ ” Draco whined, finally finding strength to reach behind himself to grip on Harry’s thighs. Harry was going to cum any minute now and Draco wasn’t helping. He knew he needed to pull out, he knew he did, but Draco was oh-so enticing and every word that fell from his lips was making Harry ridiculously weak.

“Draco, you know I c-” Harry began, trying to protest as he pulled back again, but Draco was faster and he was sitting back in Harry’s lap, cock nestled fully inside him.

“Harry, _please_ , _pl-please knot me_.” Draco begged, tears streaking his face, bouncing on his knees, Harry beneath him and trying his hardest to control himself, but Draco had said it was okay and that’s all Harry’s Alpha had wanted to hear. He pushed Draco back down against the table, pounding back into him and revelling in the feeling his knot felt against Draco’s tight rim. A few more thrusts and Harry was cumming inside Draco, reaching between them to pump at Draco’s cock, riding them both through their orgasms as Harry’s knot swelled within him. Harry watched as Draco collapsed beneath him, body jolting as he came over his stomach. Harry was guiding his hips, holding them against his own as they collapsed against the surface. They’d barely recovered from their highs and Draco was barely conscious, but Harry knew that this would be the end of their Heat. Draco was sated and Harry was satisfied.

Draco awoke to the sound of water running and the smell of fresh linen. He didn’t know how long he’d slept, didn’t even remember how he’d gotten to his bed; the only thing he actually did remember was passing out on that goddamned mahogany table in the entrance hall. He could smell Harry, but when he squinted around the room, there was no one there with him and he could feel the post-Omega stress settling in.

“H-Harry?” He called, voice coming out croaked and dry, not that he hadn't expected it. The sound of the water running must mean Harry was in the shower, but Draco couldn’t bring himself to move. He whimpered, feeling the slightest bit alone and trying not to be pathetic. Nestling further into the sheets he tried not to cry, running his hands over his waist and thighs as if they were Harry’s and he wasn’t alone-

“Draco? Baby?” Harry’s voice cut through the sound that was bouncing around the room, only then did Draco realise that he had in fact been sobbing, “Baby, I’m here, it’s okay, I’m here.” Harry said softly, casting a drying spell over himself and pulling his boxers on to climb in bed beside Draco.

“I-I didn’t know I was crying.” Draco whispered, letting himself be wrapped up in Harry’s embrace, tracing his hand across Harry’s chest. Harry let out a huffed breath of laughter, but it was in good spirits and Draco didn’t mind.

“Are you okay? You’re not usually like this after Heats.” Harry asked, carding his fingers gently through Draco’s hair and scenting him without asking, “I’m sorry, it’s just you’re never like this, I’m worried.” Harry answered, continuing to card his hand, rhythmically, through Draco’s hair. He knew how much Draco hated it when he fussed. 

“I know, I-I’m not usually like this.” Draco responded quietly and he felt Harry shift under his chest, pulling him in closer as he intertwined their legs. The room was warm and it suddenly hit Draco that Harry had charmed the room to smell of peppermint, the one thing that calmed Draco after his Heats. 

“Do you want to see a doctor? I can call you one if you want?” Harry asked, knowing Draco would probably decline the offer, but at least giving him the option. Draco shifted uncomfortably, dragging his hand over Harry’s chest and thumbing at his sternum.

“I’m okay. Should we call a House elf? I’m hungry.” Draco mumbled, changing the subject and waiting for Harry to catch on.

The next time Draco woke up was two days after his Heat had ended, Harry sitting beside him on the bed, one hand massaging Draco’s scalp and the other clicking through something on his laptop. Draco smiled at the way Harry’s glasses were slipping down his nose, threatening to fall as he squinted at the laptop screen, gnawing at his lower lip.

“Hey,” Draco whispered quietly, noticing the pain in his lower back had subsided a great deal since the previous day. He looked up at Harry with wide eyes and Harry’s eyes flickered down to him, snapping the laptop closed and shoving it down the bed as he looked at Draco with a soft smile.

“Hey, baby. How are you feeling?” Harry asked, leaning down to press his lips to Draco’s forehead, scrutinising him after pushing his glasses back up his nose. 

“Better than yesterday. What were you looking at that made you launch your laptop across the room?” Draco asked with a smirk, eyeing the laptop at the end of their bed. Harry shook his head and slid down to lay beside Draco, pulling him into his chest again. He didn’t care if his Omega-clinginess had worn off, he wanted this for himself.

“It was nothing.” He smirked, running his hands down Draco’s toned arms and back up to his shoulders. Draco looked at him unimpressed, pulling away for a moment so Harry would take him seriously, “Fine, it was the Potions position at St Mungo’s, okay?” He finally admitted and Draco didn’t even seem surprised. He simply smiled and leant back into Harry’s chest, lips skating his sternum as he swallowed, thinking about his next words carefully.

“I was thinking about it, actually.” Draco replied, immediately regretting his choice of words because he knew Harry would overreact and take that as his application. To his surprise, however, Harry remained unfazed and didn’t even try to make eye contact with him.

“Oh, really? Which part were you thinking about?” Harry asked inquisitively, keeping his voice steady and soft for Draco to focus on. Draco noticed that the room was dimly lit by the glow of the setting sun and he wondered how long it’d been since Harry had so much as left his side.

“Well, if you want the truth, I- I was thinking about applying.” He mumbled against Harry’s shirt, wishing his voice had been steady throughout his confession.

“Sounds good. Do you want any help with the application?” Harry said warmly and Draco was a little confused as to why he wasn’t pushing so much anymore. It was beginning to scare him a little.

“Aren’t you excited? You wanted me to do this for so long, aren’t you happy?” Draco asked and Harry flinched at the fear in his voice. His Alpha was always a little jumpy after his Rut, but hearing Draco like this made him wonder if he actually hadn’t recovered from his Heat.

“I _am_ happy for you, Draco.” He smiled softly, leaning down to brush his lips against Draco’s head, but Draco was still unsure, “I just,” He paused again and something in the pit of Draco’s stomach turned, “I’m just worried, okay?” It wasn’t something he’d planned on admitting, but Draco was going to figure him out at some point anyway. He always did.

“Shouldn’t I be the one to be worried?” Draco asked, a little amused, but Harry just smiled sadly and it was only making Draco more anxious, “Is it because I won’t be here as often to look after Teddy? Because if that’s it, then I don’t have to apply. I’m more than happy to stay-” 

“Oh god, Draco, that’s not it at all! I can manage Teddy, it’s just-” Harry cut in, only to fall short of what to say. _What did he want to say?_ “It’s just that I don’t want anything to happen to you. I don’t want you to get hurt or for people to say things and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable and, _oh god_ , what if you go into Heat early and I’m not there? Draco, I hadn’t thought this through that much and now I’m panicking about-”

“Harry, shut up.” Draco cut in blandly, looking him in the eye and running his palm across Harry’s chest, revelling in the fact that he couldn’t remember if the shirt Harry was wearing was originally his or Harry’s, “You know I can look after myself-”

“You got your arm broken by a Hippogriff.” Harry intercepted, voice deadpan and Draco scrunched his nose in annoyance, wondering why he was even in bed with the same person who’d challenged him that day. Let alone mated with him.

“Yes, well, I’ll be dealing with potions, not magical creatures.” Draco said shortly, voice etching on cold and almost retracting the hand on Harry’s chest, before he grabbed it back, interlocking their fingers, “Besides, we both know I am one hell of an actor and in that moment Hollywood would have begged for me.”

“Ah, I’m proud of your Muggle knowledge, Draco.” Harry smirked, running his thumb along Draco’s knuckles and chuckling quietly.

“Don’t be absurd, Harry, do you really think Hollywood is solely made up of Muggles? _God_ , so quick-witted.” Draco responded, whispering the last part under his breath, but Harry was laughing now and Draco couldn’t get enough of that sound. Once Harry had composed himself he knotted his fingers in Draco’s hair, knowing how much Draco hated that, and let out a long sigh, “Really, Harry, I’ll be fine. I want to do this and we can be like a real family this way. It’ll be like playing house, except you’ll have an actual child and I’ll have an actual job.” Draco continued and Harry couldn’t help but smile at how soft Draco’s words were. Harry knew this was the Draco he’d fallen in love with and couldn’t help but want to tell him so. He grit his teeth instead.

“But just remember that if you start and find it’s not what you want to do, we both have enough money to support us and Teddy both. If you don’t enjoy it, you can leave, okay?” Harry said softly and Draco nodded his agreement.

“Harry! Harry, oh my god! Harry it’s amazing!” Draco was running down the South Wing corridor, losing all composure as he clutched an armful of viles, “Harry, Harry!” He was met by a harsh ‘shushing’ sound and only then did Draco realise it was Teddy’s bedtime. He mumbled an apology under his breath as he looked up at Harry who was silently shutting Teddy’s bedroom door and casting an amplifying charm for them to sit in the living room down the hallway.

“I’m guessing it was good then?” Harry turned to him with a bright smile and Draco was bouncing on his feet, smiling so widely that Harry had a hard time catching his breath.

“Oh my god, Harry it was amazing! They even gave me things to research at home if I wanted. Hermione showed me around the wards where the patients are treated with the potions that I get to make! It’s incredible, Harry!” Draco was on the verge of squealing and Harry had ended up giggling at him from the couch as they took their dinner plates from the House elf that’d appeared beside them.

“Ah, baby, I’m so proud of you. I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Harry smiled up at him, watching for a moment as Draco flinched at the pet-name, but his smile was suddenly edging on bashful and Harry knew it was okay. They ate quietly for a while before Draco spoke up again, brow furrowed in thought before he consulted Harry on it,

“I don’t know if you felt it, but I had this- this sort of pain in my stomach earlier. It’s probably nothing, but it felt like the time I got hurt playing Quidditch at the Weasley’s.” Draco paused, chewing his food for a moment, “Maybe it’s just an Omega thing.” He shrugged, but Harry wasn’t quite done with the conversation.

“I didn’t feel it.” Harry frowned, normally he felt it whenever Draco felt pain, but at the Weasley’s and today he hadn’t felt it, “I could tell you were anxious this morning after you’d left, but I just assumed it was about the new job.” Harry said, putting his plate aside and crossing the room to kneel in front of him.

“I thought so too, but it was different.” Draco pushed a hand through his hair, putting his plate aside as he looked down at Harry, “What, why are you looking at me like that?” He added, frowning as Harry lay a hand on his thigh. His scent was off.

“I don’t know, I’m just worried.” Harry hadn’t really realised he’d crossed the room, an unconscious decision that his Alpha had felt obligated to do, knowing that his Omega was distressed, “I’ll run your vitals.” He mumbled decisively, summoning his wand and waving a hand over Draco’s torso.

“I’m fine, really.” He smiled gently, but didn’t put up a fight as Harry began flicking through his vitals and magical strength.

“Everything looks fine, your vitals are good- though, your strength is lacking a little, but that’s expected of your first full day in training. Does anywhere else hurt?” Harry mumbled, eyes flicking between the readings before brushing them away and placing his wand aside.

“No, everything’s fine. You usually feel it when I hurt.” Draco shrugged, hand slipping absentmindedly to his stomach, running over the place it’d hurt early that day. It wasn’t painful, just uncomfortable and the not knowing the cause of it all had thrown him a bit, but he couldn’t afford to be worried.

“It’s strange.” Harry mumbled, eyes transfixed on Draco’s hand as he ran his finger over his dress shirt. That was another thing Harry had struggled with when he’d woken that morning- Draco dressed in fitted slacks and a clean white dress shirt and tie, pulling on his lime green robes. Harry had practiced a great deal of self-restraint for a moment like this and yet he still wanted to tear Draco’s clothes off, throw him against the mattress and fuck him until he had tears in his eyes. Harry swallowed as the sudden thought crossed his mind, quickly standing to his feet and clearing his throat, “Well, keep an eye out for anything else, we can book an appointment with a healer if you need it.” He finished awkwardly, but Draco was standing with him, reaching forward to hold Harry’s hand in his own, a shy look on his face.

“Thanks,” He mumbled, hesitating a moment before he continued, “Harry, do you- do you maybe want to sleep in my room tonight?”

Two weeks later Harry awoke to Draco’s heavy breathing, scent hitching as he thrashed around in despair. 

“Draco? Hey, Draco, baby-” Harry held Draco’s shoulder gently, desperately trying to rouse him from his nightmare as he groaned in his sleep.

“ _Fuck_ -!” Draco groaned out, eyes suddenly opening wide and he was dashing to the bathroom, falling to his knees and retching into the toilet bowl, “I- I’m not- there’s no- _no fucking way_.” He was babbling to himself, spitting into the toilet and retching again. Harry was behind him, kneeling behind him and massaging his back, scenting him under his breath. 

“Hey, are you okay? God, you scared the shit out of me, your nightmares aren’t usually that bad.” Harry mumbled into his neck, one hand resting gently around Draco’s torso to hold him against his chest. Draco was quiet for a moment, sighing and spitting into the toilet again, eyes watering from the burn of bile in his throat. 

“It wasn’t a nightmare.” He said shortly, Harry frowning in confusion, “It was an _Impression_.” He bit his lip, waiting for Harry’s response, but none came.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked quietly, fingers brushing Draco’s hipbone through the waistband of his underwear.

“An _Impression_ , Harry, like-like-” Draco swallowed down a sob, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand as his lip jutted out in distress. Harry felt the panic rise in his chest, “Like a birthing dream. I-I’m pregnant, Harry.”


End file.
